


Blue on Black

by elipie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Branding, Bruises, Dead Parents, Embedded Video, Explosions, Fanvids, Gen, Gun Violence, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to kidnapping, Visual Triggers, Vividcon, bats attacking a child (so many bats), references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Night falls... and I'm alone.





	Blue on Black

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2018 "From There To Here" vidshow.

**Song:** "Blue On Black" by Five Finger Death Punch  
**Length:** 04:31  
[148MB download](https://elipie-vids.com/2018-vids/elipie_blueonblack_dceu_2018.mp4) (right click & save)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/284818168) (password: batman)

[Tumblr Post](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/177049639175/blue-on-black-dceu-edited-by-elipie-premiered-at)

 


End file.
